


In Good Hands

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Masturbation, Mechanic!Vision, Mirror Sex, Paul Bettany's Beard, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snowed In, That really should be a tag, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: When Wanda's car breaks down in the middle of a snow storm, she is forced to seek refuge in a nearby house. She lucked out, because the owner is a mechanic and he was graceful enough to offer her a place to stay until the roads were cleared and her car was fixed.There is just one problem. Wanda has no idea how she's supposed to keep her hands off him.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 53
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short PwP inspired by Paul Bettany's beard, but I can't help myself, so now you have an extra long chapter first before we get to the PwP part lol
> 
> A fair warning: Wanda is really horny in this one, but who could blame her? ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Special thanks to Artemis_Egeria for writing the first fic featuring Paul Bettany's beard and to thelilacfield for writing the first fic featuring a mechanic Vision. You are both amazing and I love your works :D

“No, no, no, no, no,” Wanda chanted silently as she felt her car losing power. She didn’t dare put too much pressure on the throttle, not wanting to risk the car losing grip on the snowy road, but, no matter what she did, all she could see was the RPM count falling.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare die on me here!” she gritted out through her teeth, but she knew it was pointless. The throttle wasn’t reacting at all anymore. She quickly steered the car towards the side of the road, just in time to feel the engine shut off completely.

“Come onnnn!” she demanded, trying uselessly to turn the car on again but it was hopeless. It wouldn’t budge.

Wanda hit the steering wheel in frustration.

“Fuck,” she muttered, closing her eyes.

She knew it would have been wiser to rent a car for her trip, but she hadn’t thought her own deathtrap of a car would betray her in the middle of nowhere! Not to mention that the snow was picking up, covering the road ahead in a thick white comforter, and if the engine didn’t come to life again soon, she’d be snowed in on the spot.

She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and rummaged through it, her face brightening up when she finally fished her phone out, but her excitement was short-lived.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me!” she exclaimed, looking at her phone in disbelief. Of course there was no signal…

Wanda sighed, trying to keep calm and look at her options.

No engine meant no heating, and no signal meant she couldn't notify anyone of her location. She would likely freeze if she stayed there. However, leaving the car could mean freezing even sooner.

Wanda squinted through the parts of her windscreen that weren’t fully covered by snow yet. She was almost certain she had seen a couple of lights up ahead before, but she had had more pressing matters to attend to at that time, like trying to keep her car from dying.

She once again caught sight of the lights and made her decision, quickly donning her hat, scarf, gloves and coat.

Whatever was up ahead was hopefully a house, and whoever was inside it would hopefully let her get warmed up inside until she could call someone about her car.

She knew whoever lived there could just as well be a serial killer or something, but as the cold slowly crept into her bones, Wanda knew she didn’t have much of a choice.

She made her way towards what was slowly shaping out to be a single house with the light coming from two windows. Despite the snow, she made good progress thanks to the wind at her back, and she could soon see a smaller building that looked like some kind of a garage or a workshop adjacent to the house, with three cars parked in front of it.

Wanda ran past it towards what seemed to be the main entrance, hand shaking as she raised it to ring the bell.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she waited, quickly running her hands up and down to get some heat in, when she finally heard steps coming towards the door.

As the door slowly opened, Wanda found herself faced with a wide, well-defined chest, clad in a dark blue sweater. She craned her neck upwards to see the face of the owner of that chest and, if her cheeks weren’t already flushed from the cold, she was sure they would be now, because what a face it was.

The man had a soft-looking beard, around half an inch long, just begging for her fingers to run through it, paired with piercing blue eyes that made her breath catch.

“May I help you?” he asked softly, and the question suddenly reminded her of her precarious situation. How could she have forgotten in the first place?

“Y-yes,” she answered, teeth clattering together slightly, “m-my c-car died just d-down the road. C-could I get warmed up until I f-figure out how to leave?”

“Oh! Of course. Please do come in. No one should be outside in this weather,” the man said, stepping aside so she could get inside, and Wanda sighed in relief once the door closed behind her, leaving the wind and the snow outside.

“Make yourself at home,” her savior insisted, leading her towards the fireplace in the living room, before adding: “I’m Vision, by the way.”

“Wanda,” she whispered with a smile, shrugging out of her wet coat once she saw him reach for a warm blanket on the couch. She stood there awkwardly, her coat, hat and scarf in hand, as she tried to figure out what to do with the wet clothes.

“I… uh… I don’t want your furniture to get wet…” she started, looking around herself, before Vision handed her the blanket and took the clothes from her hand.

“Please, allow me. I will just go hang these to dry,” he clarified and Wanda nodded, taking her boots off and sitting in an armchair by the fire. Alone in the room and with the cold now not the immediate threat, Wanda was forced to truly consider the possible consequences of her decision. She was currently alone in a house with a complete stranger, with no information about him but a name that couldn’t possibly be real.

He could do literally anything to her and because of her lack of signal no one would even know where to start looking. Not that anyone would truly care.

Wanda shook those thoughts away.

He seemed nice so far, the gentleness of his eyes and voice making her trust him against her better judgement. Besides, it wasn’t like she had had another choice. No, she couldn’t have stayed in the car, and, until proven otherwise, she would consider herself lucky that the house was occupied and that its owner even let her in.

And what an owner it was, Wanda mused, staring at the flames flickering in the fireplace. If they had met under different circumstances, in a bar or somewhere, Wanda definitely wouldn’t have hesitated in asking him out.

The man in question walked back into the living room with a steaming mug of hot cocoa, making her lose her train of thoughts.

“Here, I hope this will help you get warmed up,” Vision stated, handing her the drink with another one of his warm smiles.

“Thank you, Vision,” she replied, returning his smile, before taking a sip.

She couldn’t help but moan at the taste and the heat spreading through her, and she was glad her ensuing blush could still be blamed on the cold.

Vision’s blush, though, barely visible under the beard gracing half of his cheeks, was another matter entirely, but Wanda just took another sip of the hot drink, hiding her smirk behind the mug.

Vision cleared his throat slightly, averting his eyes, before asking if there was anything else he could get her.

Wanda nodded, putting both of her hands on the mug to heat them up.

“My phone shows no signal. You live here so I’m hoping you have a landline or some way to contact the outside world,” she said. She didn’t have high hopes, but she had nothing to lose by asking.

“Oh, of course. Unfortunately only one cell phone provider offers service in these parts. All the locals know it, but I suppose you are just travelling through, aren’t you?” Vision asked, handing her his phone.

His fingers brushed her hand for a moment and it took Wanda all her willpower not to curl her own fingers around his and keep his hand there.

What was wrong with her?

She knew him for a total of ten minutes, max, and there were certainly more important things for her to be focusing on. It really didn’t matter how much longer his fingers were than hers.

Wanda shook her head before remembering his question.

“I booked a cabin higher up in the mountains for my vacation. All I wanted was a week of peace and quiet, surrounded by the woods and the beautiful winter scenery, but instead I got what will surely be a very expensive repair bill. Speaking of, could you tell me the number of a local towing service so I could get that piece of junk to a mechanic?”

“The nearest towing trucks are down in the valley. I can give you the number, but it is unlikely they will be able to get through right now. These roads are not going to get cleared until the blizzard lets up, and even then it will take hours, perhaps even days for the snow ploughs to pass by us. Those of us in the mountains are always the last ones to get cleared,” he stated, shaking his head softly, before adding: “regarding the nearest mechanic, that would be me. There’s nothing I can do about your car until the snow lets up, but perhaps you could try to describe what happened so I can get a general idea?”

It took Wanda a few seconds to realize her mouth had dropped open.

Huh.

What were the odds?

She supposed it made sense, though. He seemed to be living alone, but there were three cars parked outside. Besides, the snow would have covered any signs that would have clued her in to his profession.

“Oh! Oh, that’s great. At least one lucky break for me. You wouldn’t happen to be running a hotel as well, would you?” Wanda teased, smiling, and Vision chuckled, shaking his head.

“Unfortunately not. And there isn’t one nearby either…” he replied, face falling. “I do have an extra room, though. I… I understand that you might be reluctant to accept an offer like that from a stranger, but it still stands. I can give you all my details for you to tell to a person to trust, as a precaution, but I promise, I just want to help.”

There was so much sincerity in his eyes and voice that all Wanda wanted to do was say yes, but she needed some time to think. A quick look outside confirmed that the roads truly were unpassable, and seeing as sleeping in her car was out of the question, she didn’t really have another option.

“I… Thank you, Vision. I appreciate it,” she stated, before thinking about who to notify. While just three years ago there wouldn’t have been a doubt in her mind about who to call in situations like this, her brother was gone and she was alone. She finally settled on Natasha, a colleague from work. While they weren’t the best of friends, Wanda could trust that she would notify the authorities if she failed to report for work.

She quickly explained the situation once Natasha picked up, reading the information from the ID Vision had provided her with, before her attention was once again drawn by the handsome man across her.

Oh boy.

She had just agreed to spending however long the snow decided to fall sharing the house with that fine specimen of a man.

She was so fucked.

The movement of his fingers lightly scratching his beard distracted her and she cleared her throat, suddenly remembering the cocoa in her hand. It wasn’t hot anymore, just slightly warm, but she wouldn’t complain. The warm liquid running down her throat still soothed her.

“Right, so, the car. It simply started to lose power. Nothing happened when I pressed the throttle, it was just slowing down until suddenly stopping and then the engine died and wouldn’t start again,” she said, needing to think about something that wasn’t feeling those fingers, lips and beard all over her body.

“Did you notice anything else? A noise, vibrations, some warnings on the dashboard?” he asked, frowning.

“I’m not sure, it all happened so fast and I don’t remember anything standing out, but I do know that the ‘check engine’ light is always on,” she admitted sheepishly.

Her words were met by a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on his face.

“As a mechanic, you do realize that it is my duty to let you know that the ‘check engine’ light _shouldn’t_ be on, right?” he teased, and Wanda gasped, feigning surprise.

“Oh, it _shouldn’t_? Wow, I thought the light came with the car,” she replied cheekily, drawing another chuckle from him.

It was a wonderful sound but she really shouldn’t be making it a personal challenge to see how many she could cause.

She shouldn’t.

He was a stranger. A kind and incredibly hot stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. Soon they would be out of each other’s lives for good, and she really didn’t want to complicate her stay in his home. No, she’d have to keep her hormones in check and be nothing more than a grateful guest.

“There could be a couple of things wrong, but I won’t know for certain until I’ve had a look at it. If I have the required parts, I will be able to start fixing it as soon as it stops snowing, but if not, we’ll have to wait for the parts. In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable here. Let me show you around,” he suggested, and Wanda nodded, downing the rest of her drink and following after him.

It was a nice house, with enough space for more than one person, but she had yet to find a hint of someone else living there with him.

No family pictures, as far as she could tell, no wedding ring and definitely no sign of a female presence. Not that it mattered. A handsome man like him had to be spoken for. Any man or a woman he fancied would be a fool not to go out with him.

Wanda was distracted from her musings by Vision announcing their arrival to the guest room.

“This is where you will be sleeping. The room itself hasn’t been used in a while, but I clean it regularly and everything should be in order,” he explained, handing her fresh-smelling linen. “Would you like to shower while I make us dinner?”

Wanda nodded as he helped her make the bed, before remembering she had no shampoo and nothing to change into.

“Shoot. All my things are in my suitcase, and I left it in the car. I knew it would only slow me down in trying to get here…” she admitted, not really feeling like going back to get it.

“I see. It was a smart call, but I’m certain neither of us has the desire to go outside right now. You can use my clothes and products. I will be right back,” he stated, heading out to get her the things she’d need.

Wanda closed her eyes as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. It was a lovely scent, a scent she already began to associate with Vision, and she could easily imagine the smell wrapping around her was due to his presence, his strong arms encircling her.

Her first instinct was to try and shake those thoughts away, her hand already moving to set the water to cold, before she stopped herself.

What would be the harm in letting her thoughts wander?

None.

In fact, it might even turn out to be beneficial. The quicker she did something about the thoughts his mere presence was evoking in her, the higher the chances she won’t just jump his bones the moment she got the chance.

So she let her hands wander as she lathered herself with his shower gel, her mind imagining she smelled of him for another reason entirely, unable to silence her moans as she ran her hands over her hardened nipples.

While a part of her hoped the walls were thick enough to keep her sounds out, another, naughtier part wished they weren’t, imagined he was leaning against the bathroom door, listening to her moans and touching himself in turn.

It was with that image in mind that she came, biting into her palm to keep quiet, and quickly finished her shower, drying herself off and donning the sweater he gave her. It was enveloping her like a warm blanket, much too large for her and reaching to the middle of her thighs, but no matter how tightly she tucked it in his sweatpants, they always ended up sliding down her hips.

“Um, Vision?” she called out as she opened the bathroom door and entered the empty guest room, both relieved and disappointed about the fact.

“Could you give me some shorts or something? The sweatpants are a no-go,” she explained once he entered the room, trying to hide her smirk at the slight double take he did after noticing her exposed legs.

“O-oh, y-yes. Yes, of course,” he stammered, bolting out of the room and leaving Wanda laughing silently and shaking her head.

Well, at least he wasn’t entirely unaffected. She supposed she did take him by surprise, but the heat in his eyes in that brief moment had been unmistakable.

He soon returned, three pairs of shorts in his hands, and Wanda noticed he had managed to school his expression into something more neutral, looking anywhere but her legs. She debated teasing him, doing all she could to draw his eyes exactly where she wanted them, before remembering that was exactly what she was supposed to avoid.

“Thank you,” she smiled instead, taking the offered clothes, and couldn’t help but stare at his bottom as he left to give her some privacy.

Her plan clearly hadn’t worked, because despite her recent orgasm, a large part of her didn’t _want_ that privacy. What she _did_ want was for him to come back and ravish her, but she couldn’t have that. She was stuck here for at least a few days and, no matter how attractive he was, she wouldn’t risk the awkwardness that would surely come afterwards.

Still, after they sat down for dinner he had prepared for them, Wanda couldn’t help but fish for information about his possible attachments.

“So, do you get many visitors up here? From what I’ve seen through the snow, your house seems pretty isolated.”

“It is. The houses in this area are quite scattered, and I rarely get any visitors, but I don’t mind the solitude. However, I am the only mechanic around here, the nearest one is in the valley, so most people from the neighboring towns prefer me to going all the way down there,” Vision clarified, unknowingly confirming her suspicions.

He was single.

Wanda nodded.

She had driven pretty high up the mountain before her car broke down and she couldn’t imagine driving all the way down with a malfunctioning car.

“How come you’re going on a vacation alone? Need a break from all the people the big city?” Vision asked, and Wanda had to fight the hope that he was doing the same thing she had been.

“There’s no one to take a break from, really. I live alone, and while the city might be full of people, you wouldn’t believe how lonely you could feel in a crowd. I chose the mountains because I wanted some true peace and quiet, without the constant buzzing of the city and the people,” she admitted.

“Oh. Of course. I understand. If you need the peace and quiet than you shall have it here. My workshop is connected to the house, but the sound isolation is quite good. I will work on the cars that are already here tomorrow and I won’t disturb you,” he promised, and Wanda felt her face fall. She hadn’t wanted to drive him out of his own home.

“I understand if you have to work, but I don’t mind your company. We can do something together as well. If you don’t mind mine, that is,” she stated, hoping she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt.

“I don’t,” Vision replied, smiling slightly, and Wanda felt her heart flutter. They spent the rest of the dinner chatting about their work and the differences in their lifestyles, and Wanda found she was a bit jealous of the kind of life he led. He got to do something he was passionate about, and was fortunate enough to do it in an environment that was nothing like the fast-paced and frantic life in the city.

The city life had always been more suitable for her brother than for her, and she had often thought about moving out after Pietro’s accident, but had never quite found the courage to take such a step. It would mean quitting her job and setting out into the unknown, and as exciting as that was, it was also scary.

“It is scary,” Vision agreed when she shared her thoughts, “a part of me was terrified when I decided to open a car repair workshop here of all places, but an opportunity presented itself and I knew I would regret it forever if I let it pass.”

“How _did_ you end up choosing this place,” Wanda asked, turning her body towards him. They were back in the living room, but she wasn’t in the armchair this time. She had decided to share the couch with him instead.

“Well, believe it or not, I got a call one day saying I have inherited this house from an uncle I didn’t even know I had. I had been an orphan for as long as I can remember, and then suddenly I owned a house half a world away. I could have sold it but I decided to move in and open my own workshop instead of working for a guy I didn’t really like,” he explained, and Wanda smiled, pulling her knees towards her chest as she leaned her head on them and observed him.

“It was the right choice, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” he smiled back, “I believe it was.”

As much as she wanted to stay and talk some more, it was mere minutes before she started to yawn in earnest.

He escorted her to her room, making sure she had everything she needed, before quietly wishing her goodnight.

Wanda laid awake for a few more minutes, staring at the darkness above her. This was certainly not how she had imagined her first day of vacation would go, and yet, she couldn’t find it in her to complain. Perhaps some company truly would do her well.

She woke up the next morning to see that it still hadn’t stopped snowing. It meant that they wouldn’t be able to get her car to the garage yet and she would be stuck here for a little while longer. She couldn’t help but feel giddy about the fact.

She put on the thick woolen socks Vision had left by her bed last evening and left the room, drawn by the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen.

“Morning,” she chirped, her already good mood improving exponentially at the sight of his sleep-tousled hair.

“Someone is a morning person,” Vision commented, frowning slightly before smiling and wishing her a good morning as well.

“Not usually,” Wanda chuckled, “but hey, I’m still on vacation, even though the things might have taken an unexpected turn.”

“May it be a good one,” Vision said, a wide smile on his face, as he raised his coffee mug, and Wanda raised her own as well, chuckling slightly.

“Thank you for letting me stay here. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise,” she admitted.

“Of course. I could never send anyone away in that weather,” Vision replied, nodding towards the window. “Besides, it is nice to have someone to talk to when I’m not working.”

“Well, in case you’re ever in the city and need a place to crash, I’d gladly return the favor. I have to warn you though, there’s only one bedroom, so it’s either sharing a bed with me or trying to fit on my small couch,” she offered with a wink, before realizing what she said and wanting to face-palm herself.

What the hell was she doing?

She was supposed to control herself, not invite him into her bed!

“I… uh… I’ll keep that in mind,” he mumbled, ducking his head, and Wanda quickly directed the conversation towards his plans for the day.

It had worked. He had started to list all the things she could do in the house while he worked for a few hours, and Wanda had managed to behave in a hundred percent acceptable manner until Vision got a small crumb from his croissant stuck near the corner of his lips.

She had to ball her hands into fists in order not to reach out and remove it, mesmerized by the movement of his lips, until she realized he had been talking to her.

“Wanda? Is something wrong?” he repeated, and Wanda knew she had been caught staring.

“No, you’ve just… You’ve got something right here,” she stated, pointing on her own face, but after two of his futile attempts to remove the crumb she decided to take matters into her own hands and finally get the chance to find out if that beard was as soft as it appeared.

“Allow me,” she whispered, leaning over the counter and gently brushing the crumb off with her thumb. She could hear him swallow thickly, his eyes glued to her lips, and she could barely stop her hand from shaking. She wanted to move her thumb slightly and run it over his bottom lip or cup his face in her hand and pull him in for a kiss, but instead she sat back down, her thumb still tingling with the sensation.

Yes, the beard had been soft, and so damn inviting, and Wanda couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like if he decided to close the small distance between them.

Would it get in the way?

Or would it make the experience even better?

Vision suddenly seemed extremely interested in his coffee, keeping his eyes on his mug and his mug only as he meticulously stirred the dark liquid within.

When he finally brought it to his lips, Wanda had had enough of being ignored. She wouldn’t allow this breakfast to turn awkward because they had touched for a split second.

“Tell me something, Vision,” she said, leaning slightly closer, “is the beard here to complete the macho man living alone in the woods look? ‘Cause you’re nailing it,” she teased.

Vision half snorted half choked on his coffee at her comment and Wanda instantly got up and lightly patted his back, handing him a napkin as soon as she was certain it was nothing serious.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry Vision, I should have waited until you’ve stopped drinking,” she apologized, but Vision just shook his head, laughing now that he could breathe again.

“It’s alright. I wish I could say yes to that, but it’s simply here because I don’t have anyone to shave it for. Do you like it?” he asked, running his fingers through it, and Wanda nodded, getting back into her seat.

“I do. I think it suits you,” she smiled, loving the barely visible blush on his cheeks as he thanked her.

She quickly finished the rest of her meal, doing her best to pretend like the huskiness of his voice wasn’t melting her inside and his eyes on her weren’t sending waves of heat through her.

It would be so easy to get lost in his gaze, so easy to let go of all her inhibitions and close the distance, stranger or not, and why was it a bad idea again?

Just as she was starting to seriously consider dropping all pretense and making him fuck her right there on the counter, he got up, breaking their eye contact and the magic that came with it.

Wanda had to fight to stop a sigh of relief from leaving her. It was a welcome reprieve, allowing her a few moments to clear her thoughts, and right when she thought she got a hold of herself, the damn man started doing the dishes.

Wanda covered her mouth to hide her groan.

If her car didn’t miraculously repair itself soon, she was well and truly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do yourselves a favor and check Paul's latest instagram pics if you haven't already. That beard is truly his best look yet :D

On the third day of her unplanned stay at Vision’s house, Wanda was awoken by something like a grunt coming from outside.

A short walk to the window made her heart sink.

There was Vision, shoveling snow from the driveway, snow that certainly wasn’t falling anymore.

No snow meant that they could get her car to his workshop and that, consequentially, her unplanned stay with Vision was coming to an end.

Wanda sighed wistfully and shook her head.

It was getting harder and harder to find reasons for staying away.

He was a stranger no more, not after all the hours they had spent hanging out, not after she could envision the exact curve of his smile with her eyes closed, and certainly not after having gotten herself off to thoughts of him four times in half as many days.

No, he wasn’t a stranger anymore, and yet she was reluctant to stop this game they were playing, to take them past the (not so) subtle flirting and heated gazes and lead them straight into what they both wanted.

It had been years for them both, him even longer than her, and would it truly be so bad to let it happen? The more time she spent around the wonderful man she was currently staring at, unseen, the more inclined she was to say no.

It wouldn’t be that bad at all.

Wanda quickly dressed and donned her coat, rushing out to help Vision with his task.

“Oh! Good morning, Wanda. You didn’t need to come outside in this cold,” he stated when he noticed her, pulling his red beanie lower over his forehead.

“Nonsense. It will go faster if we both shovel, and there is less chance of you catching a cold,” she retorted, smiling despite the cold biting at her cheeks.

“Very well, then,” he smiled back, going towards the shed to hand her another shovel.

While Vision had cleared most of the driveway already, they still needed to clear a path towards her car. The trek towards it wasn’t as long as she remembered, but then again, the snow wasn’t whirling all around her this time.

The bit of road was cleared quite quickly, due to their combined efforts, and Wanda found that the engine still wouldn’t turn on. She did manage to put it in neutral though, so she stayed in the car steering, while Vision was pushing the car through the path they had created.

Despite her seemingly simple task, Wanda found it extremely difficult to concentrate. The issue wasn’t the steering itself, it was keeping her eyes off the rearview mirror and keeping her thoughts away from the strong, muscular arms pushing the car.

She longed to feel them around her, could picture it clear as day, and she had to pinch her hand harshly to finally make herself watch where they were going.

After a couple of torturously slow minutes, they finally made it to his garage, and Wanda couldn’t help but shiver as she replaced the cold of the car with the heat of the garage.

Vision didn’t like to work in the cold, and Wanda was more than grateful for the fact as she stood next to the wood stove, running her hands over her arms to get some heat back into them.

“Would you like me to take it to your room,” Vision asked once he fished her suitcase out of the trunk, and Wanda nodded, smiling at the thought of having her own clothes again.

While she loved wearing Vision’s clothes, they didn’t quite draw attention to her figure and Wanda _wanted_ Vision’s attention on it.

She _wanted_ to see the heat in his gaze as he struggled with his self-control, _wanted_ to test how far it went, so once she was alone in the guest room again, Wanda rummaged through her suitcase, looking for the perfect outfit.

She settled on a red skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs, paired with a short-sleeved black button-up. She debated putting on the black knee-length socks she had packed but decided against it. There was nothing weather appropriate about her outfit anyway and the socks wouldn’t make a difference. Besides, the house was warm and she couldn’t deny she wanted to see Vision’s reaction to having her legs exposed again.

Wanda folded her legs under herself as she sat on the couch, reading one of the books she had taken for her vacation and waiting for Vision to come back from the garage. She did her best to concentrate on the words in front of her, but she kept getting sidetracked by thoughts of the man currently working on fixing her car. After a while, she couldn’t stand it anymore and decided to visit him in the garage instead.

She quietly slipped in through the door, biting her lip to stop a gasp when she saw him.

He hadn’t noticed her yet, too absorbed in his work, and Wanda took the opportunity to admire his form. He had taken his hat and jacket off due to the heat and was now dressed in only some faded jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

He was bent over the engine, his ass just begging to be stared at, and Wanda covered her mouth to suppress a moan.

What a fine ass it was.

As was the rest of him, his biceps flexing gracefully as he worked, perfectly accentuated by his T-shirt.

Would it truly be so wrong to walk over to him and run her fingers over them?

She lost track of time as she silently watched him work, unwilling to draw attention to herself just yet.

“Right then,” he muttered after a while and turned, finally noticing her.

There was a loud clattering as the wrench he had been holding dropped to the floor, and it took Wanda a few seconds to realize it was her attire that was probably to blame.

Vision’s eyes seemed stuck on her exposed legs, devouring them, and Wanda felt her pulse quicken, but he soon managed to recover from his surprise, looking up at her sheepishly.

“W-Wanda! I hadn’t realized you were here,” he stated, crouching down to pick up the fallen wrench and turning back towards her car.

“It’s ok, I just arrived,” she lied, grinning widely. “How is it going?”

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news,” he informed her, and Wanda winced. It would surely be something that cost an arm and a leg.

“The good news first, I suppose,” she decided, moving closer, and Vision nodded.

“I know what is wrong and I know how to fix it, but I also know I don’t have the part you need. I will have to order it, but the earliest it can arrive is probably tomorrow, or the day after, and only if the weather is good, which means you’re stuck with me for a while longer.”

Vision smiled slightly as he informed her, trying to hide said smile by ducking under the hood of her car, and Wanda raised an eyebrow.

As far as she was concerned, there was nothing bad about his news.

“Oh, how will I ever survive another day or two with you,” she teased, looking him up and down.

Vision chuckled, closing the hood and wiping his forehead with his hand, and Wanda decided then and there that she couldn’t fight it anymore.

She couldn’t possibly go through another two days of _this_ , of doing all she could to not give in to her desires when it was clear as day that he wanted her back.

She slowly stalked towards him, watching the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly, his eyes dropping to her lips before quickly turning away.

“W-Wanda?” Vision asked, voice shaky, when she was just a step away. He was leaning against the hood, legs slightly parted, just enough that she could easily step in between them and cage him between her body and the hood of her car.

She waited for a moment, giving him a chance to protest if he wanted to, but when he made no move to stop her, it was exactly what she did, leaving no space between their bodies.

“How about we make the rest of my stay here a bit more interesting?” she whispered, a breath away from his lips, and Wanda was glad he was practically sitting on her car because it counteracted their height difference and brought their faces perfectly level.

Vision looked into her eyes once more, searching for confirmation, before closing the distance between them and finally pulling her towards him.

Wanda moaned at the feel of him, his soft lips and the caress of his beard somehow feeling even better than she had imagined.

It was a slow, gentle kiss at first, but she couldn’t keep her hands from wandering for long.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, inviting him in, while she ran her fingers through his soft beard, the other hand exploring down his still clothed chest.

It was something she intended to remedy sooner, rather than later.

Her hands seemed to have encouraged his own exploration as well, since he soon moved his hands from her hair and glided them downwards, playing with the hem of her shirt before bunching it up and sneaking his hands under it, running them firmly over her back.

Wanda gasped at the sensation of his hands on her skin, needing more, but she couldn’t stop kissing him long enough to speak.

Vision seemed to have gotten the memo once she started to grind against him, and he groaned, effortlessly picking her up and switching their positions as he placed her on the hood of the car.

“Vision,” she whimpered, protesting when he broke their kiss, but the whimper soon turned into a groan when she felt his lips on her neck, the drag of his beard against her skin leaving a delicious sensation behind.

“More,” she demanded, tangling her hands in his hair, not loosening her grip until she was sure he left a mark on her neck.

Her legs couldn’t quite reach the floor in her position, so she wrapped them around his hips, holding him to her as she led one of his hands towards her breast.

“Wanda,” he moaned, searching for her lips again as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. “God, you really are perfect,” he whispered, pulling away for a moment to take her in, and Wanda seized the opportunity to get his T-shirt off as well, finally exposing him to her hungry gaze.

“Look who’s talking,” she responded, running her fingers lightly over his abs, and he shuddered beneath her touch, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Let me make you feel good,” he murmured, lips barely brushing against hers, and Wanda nodded, whimpering as they moved across her collarbone. He finally reached her breasts, and Wanda gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair as he lavished her nipples with his attentions.

“Vizh,” she moaned, hissing when he teasingly scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, before licking it gently to take out the sting. Wanda was feeling hot all over, each movement of his head making her whimper until she was certain she couldn’t take it anymore.

He had mercy on her and slowly made his way downwards, his beard making her giggle as it tickled across her abdomen, but as he moved lower laughing was the furthest thing from her mind.

Vision’s fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt, teasing her until she leaned down more fully on the car and raised her hips, wordlessly begging him to take the offending piece of fabric off.

It was exactly what he did, slowly sliding her skirt and panties off her legs, and Wanda felt ready to burst from all the anticipation.

Her hands ran across the hood of the car, desperately searching for something to hold on to, and she needed it, oh, she needed it, when that talented mouth connected with her clit.

She had always wondered how it would feel to have someone with a beard eat her out and the answer was clearly: amazing. It felt amazing.

“God, Vizh, Vision! Just like that,” she whimpered, the dual sensation of his tongue on her clit and his beard teasing the rest of her pussy driving her insane.

He was kneeling on the floor in front of her car, hands wrapped firmly over her spread thighs, and as he looked up at her with those blue eyes darkened with desire, Wanda was certain it was the sexiest sight in the world.

She wished she could run her hands through his hair as he pleasured her, but she was busy holding on for dear life as he worked her relentlessly, finally putting those long fingers to work as well.

“Shit,” Wanda cursed once the first digit entered her, squeezing around him as hard as she could. It had been too long since she’d had anything but her own, slender fingers inside of her and she barely had the time to get used to the sensation when another finger joined the first one.

“Is this alright?” Vision asked when Wanda cried out in pleasure, and Wanda glared at the loss of his mouth.

“Fuck, Vizh, don’t stop,” she begged, and there was a sparkle in his eyes as his tongue returned to her sensitive nub, drawing patterns and making her want to scream. All the sensations were leading her higher and higher and Wanda knew there would be no more stopping for her when he curled his fingers just right and she screamed out his name, his strong hands making sure she wouldn’t slide towards the floor.

“Wow,” she breathed out once she felt she could string together a semi-coherent thought. “If those fingers are half as talented at fixing the car as they were at this, this deathtrap of mine is definitely in good hands.”

Vision chuckled at that, rising up to pull her in a kiss.

Wanda moaned, gently caressing the hairs at the side of his left cheek, while using her other hand to get him even closer.

“Would you like to find out just how talented _my_ fingers are?” she whispered, her palm already grazing his erection through his pants and he gasped, nodding wordlessly.

She rid him of his pants and underwear in record time, slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft as her other hand played with her nipple, making sure to keep his gaze on her.

She picked up her pace, moaning at the blissful expression on his face, before Vision caught her wrist, stopping her.

“Would… would you like to move this somewhere more comfortable?” he asked, his eyes flittering towards the door that connected the garage to the rest of the house.

Wanda thought about it, she really did, considered slowly exploring his body on a big, soft bed, but she had had enough of waiting. The cold, hard surface of her car would have to do.

“There will be time for comfortable later,” she murmured, smiling when his eyes lit up at the confirmation that she wanted to do this with him more than once, and Wanda couldn’t wait anymore. She thought about simply adjusting her hips slightly and guiding him inside, but she knew that position would be difficult for them both, so she pulled him in for another passionate kiss before slipping off the hood.

“Tell me you’ve wanted me as much as I wanted you,” she whispered against his lips. “Tell me you’ve had to fight it as hard as I had to.”

“You have no idea,” he whispered back, voice rough, and she grinned, turning in his arms to brace herself against the car.

“I have wanted you from the moment I opened that door, but there was nothing I could do about it,” he breathed against her neck, his hard cock against her ass making her wild with want.

“Why not,” she asked, raising one of her hands to tangle it in his hair.

He froze behind her and Wanda whined, moving her hips to get him to react again, but he put his hand on her cheek instead, guiding her head to the side so he could look her in the eyes.

“I couldn’t risk you thinking this was a requirement for letting you stay here, regardless of the attraction I felt for you,” Vision told her and Wanda melted.

“I know it isn’t, but, Vision, please, I need you,” she whispered, her neck already beginning to hurt from the effort of looking over her shoulder, and Vision finally nodded, placing a quick kiss on her lips before she felt him nudge at her entrance.

She turned her head to face her windshield again and the sight of the two of them reflected in it made her gasp. There was so much heat in both of their eyes, but before she could get lost in the fact he entered her, their joined gasps echoing through the room.

She swore silently in Sokovian, unable to think about anything but how good he felt inside her, and she could feel him shudder at the sound, running his hands all over her back.

“God, Wanda, you feel so good,” he groaned, moving almost all the way out before suddenly returning to her, making her cry out in pleasure. His eyes held her gaze in the windshield the whole time, burning her inside out, and she could do nothing but beg for harder, faster.

Wanda could see her breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts and she moaned at the sight, unable to look away from the picture of pure lust they made together.

She couldn’t tell how much time had passed, it all seemed irrelevant, all but the sensation that was building inside of her at a breakneck pace.

“I’m almost there,” she whimpered, meeting his thrusts as best as she could, and Vision quickly moved his hand from her hip, sliding it downwards to give some much-needed friction to her clit.

His fingers were just what she needed to finally push her over the edge again and she cried out, falling forward on her forearms as her whole body shook. It seemed to be just what Vision needed as well, since he came moments after, his body caging her in as he grunted lowly, his breath and beard tickling her ear.

“That was…” she whispered, at a loss of words to describe what just happened, before Vision straightened up again and pulled her into his arms, away from the car.

“Better than I could have ever imagined,” he finished for her and Wanda nodded against his chest, smiling as she thought about all the times she had imagined this.

They slowly dressed, both smiling and sneaking glances at the other during the process, but a comfortable silence had settled over them until Wanda caught sight of her car.

“Oh god,” she laughed, shaking her head as she eyed the mess they had made, “do your skills include making the car spotless again?”

Vision chuckled as well, pulling her towards him to place a kiss on her forehead, before pouting his lips and bringing a finger to them.

“Hmm, that’s not quite included in the services we offer here at Dream Cars, but seeing as I’m partially responsible for the state of your car, I am certain something can be arranged,” he stated, doing his best to keep a straight face, but Wanda had no such qualms, laughing freely as she listened to him.

“Well, considering I’m _exceptionally_ pleased with the services you’ve provided so far, I am sure this one won’t disappoint either,” she teased, winking at him and enjoying the blush that spread over his cheeks far too much.

Instead of making it awkward as she had feared, their little dalliance made their remaining time together even better. They still talked, and laughed, and had fun together, but Wanda no longer had to fight the desire to touch him and kiss him whenever she wanted.

It also meant she got to move rooms, opting for sharing his bed instead of staying alone in the guest room. Going to sleep and waking up next to his nude form was more than worth the slightly smaller sleeping space that came with it.

She was still half-asleep, her arm and leg wrapped around Vision’s body, when she heard the bell ring. They both groaned at the same time, still exhausted from their last night’s exertions, but Vision managed to untangle himself from her grasp and put on some sweatpants and a Christmas hoodie.

Despite her tiredness, the sight made her laugh. The hoodie was more than two weeks overdue, but he looked cute in it so she blew him a kiss before turning over and falling back asleep.

When she woke up again, his side of the bed had turned cold already.

Wanda frowned, looking through her suitcase for something to wear before heading out of the room in search of him.

She found him in the garage again, but unlike his relaxed demeanor the last time, this time he was tense, with a pained expression crossing his face when he noticed her.

“Vision, what’s wrong,” she asked, walking up to him and putting a hand on his cheek.

“I… It’s just… The replacement part has arrived. Your car should be ready to drive today,” he explained quietly, the sadness in his eyes killing her.

“Oh,” she whispered, her own face falling as well. She thought about driving to the cabin she had rented and spending the final three days of her vacation alone. She didn’t need to see the future to know exactly what she would be doing: moping around, missing Vision and regretting leaving his house in the first place.

“Would…” she started, swallowing around the lump in her throat at the thought of him rejecting her, but she had to try. “I’ve got four more days of vacation left. What if… what if I spent them here?”

Vision’s eyes lit up with hope at her words, an incredulous smile forming on his lips.

“You… you’d do that?” he asked, cradling her cheeks in both hands, and Wanda nodded.

“Only if you want me too,” she whispered, and Vision leaned his forehead on hers, his fingers trembling on her cheeks.

“Yes. Stay,” he breathed out, “stay with me.”

Kissing him was all Wanda could do to keep the tears from falling and so she did, desperately holding on to him.

She didn’t even know why his confession made her so emotional, but it did. She had been alone for so long, wondering if anyone would even notice if she disappeared, and here was this perfect man, begging her with all the sincerity in the world to stay.

And she did, both of their moods improving significantly after her decision. Vision got back to fixing her car, humming softly as he worked, and Wanda brought herself a chair so she could sit down and observe him, occasionally handing him the things he needed.

Once he was finished, they drove to the store to try out the car and get some more supplies now that the roads were clear, and Wanda sighed in relief when her car showed no more signs of trouble.

Not even the “check engine” light was on!

The moment she parked the car in his driveway again, an idea occurred to her and she had to bite her lip to stop a mischievous smile from showing on her face. With so much snow around them, the temptation was simply too difficult to resist.

As Vision carried the groceries inside, Wanda surreptitiously gathered some snow in her hands, quickly hiding them behind her when he stepped outside again.

“Are you coming or have you changed your mind about staying,” he teased, standing by the door and smiling when she chirped “never” and shook her head.

He suddenly frowned, though, squinting at her as he probably noticed her hands were hidden.

“Wanda…” he warned, the wary expression on his face letting her know he knew exactly what was on her mind.

“Yes, Vision?” she replied, smiling innocently as she clutched the snowballs behind her back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, the corner of his lips pulling upwards as he eyed her approach.

“Can’t a gal kiss the man she likes,” she countered, leaning towards him as if she was planning to do just that. Vision's eyes softened at her words and his gloved hand gently caressed her cheek as he leaned closer as well, closing his eyes in anticipation.

His lips were so inviting she almost let herself be distracted from her plan, almost, but in the end, it wasn’t her lips he was met with, it was the cold snow she had smeared all over the lower part of his face.

Vision’s eyes shot open in surprise as he gasped at the feeling, snow dripping down his beard and neck, and Wanda couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her at the look on his face. She allowed herself one more second of staring at him before she set off in a run, knowing his retribution would soon follow.

And it did, in the form of a full blown snowball war that ended with him tackling her into a pile of snow, his body weight on top of her soon turning the affair from a playful revenge into a make out session in the snow. They were both covered in it from head to toe, but the cold was the furthest thing from her mind with Vision’s body heat all around her.

“We should… head… inside,” Vision whispered in between their kisses, and Wanda whined, pulling him closer by the back of his head before groaning.

He was right.

There was no reason for them to catch a cold.

“Fine,” she grumbled, struggling to get up, “but we’re continuing this inside.”

“Oh, most definitely,” he retorted with a wide grin, his wink making her want to push him right back into the snow and straddle him, but Vision made sure to reward her patience when he made her scream his name in the shower a short while later, overheating her body easier than the hot water running over them ever could.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and playing silly card games, not bothering to add much wood to the fire this time. They both preferred huddling under one blanket anyway.

As she ran her hand gently over Vision’s cheek that night, his eyes closed from exhaustion and a blessed smile on his lips, Wanda felt a feeling of contentment wash over her.

She placed a soft kiss on his temple, grinning when he wrapped his arms around her and shifted without opening his eyes so her head could rest on his chest.

With his heartbeat singing a soft lullaby directly to her soul, Wanda closed her eyes and smiled.

She could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might give this an epilogue eventually, but for now I'm putting it as complete :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Darthelwig finished another Voyeuristic Tendencies story, I'm holding up my end of the bargain.
> 
> Here comes the epilogue, enjoy!

As perfect as the week with Vision had been, Wanda knew it was simply too early to move in with someone she had met such a short while ago.

With a heavy heart, she left, but not before they both agreed they would give a long-distance relationship a try. No matter the miles between them, Wanda wasn’t ready to give up on him, on _them_.

The days all seemed grey and bleary, Vision’s winter wonderland replaced by rain, smog and the skyscrapers caging her in as she walked to and from work.

The only highlights of her days were her long video calls with Vision.

They had been doing it for three months now, with the sight of his smiling face always managing to draw out a smile from her as well, regardless of the day she had been having.

Despite only having been awake for two hours, the day was horrible already. An idiot had driven straight through a puddle, drenching her in dirty water on her way to work and she was now sitting in her chair, shivering and struggling to get through one of the dullest shifts ever.

Wanda surreptitiously took out her phone, staring at the sight of the two of them grinning at the camera. She couldn’t help but smile a wistful smile.

She missed him.

All of him.

What she felt for him wasn’t just physical attraction, that much was clear to her. They hadn’t seen each other for three months and as much as she missed his touch, she missed _him_ even more.

She missed being with him, his hugs, his laughter, his gentle kisses…

She had believed that her affection for him would die down with time and distance, but it inexplicably grew, the ache in her heart at being parted from him expanding and threatening to swallow her up more and more with each passing day.

With a gasp, Wanda put her phone back into her pocket.

She had been blind.

She didn’t just _like_ him.

She _loved_ him.

How long had that been the case?

The clock hands mocked her on the wall as the time crawled towards the end of her shift. Each time she looked up, they had barely moved, and it took all the self-control she had not to just bolt out of her seat and call him, near bursting with the effort of holding those words in.

By the time her shift finally ended, Wanda had managed to calm down a bit.

She couldn’t just yell her words at her phone, Vision deserved more. She’d plan a romantic evening, as romantic as she could manage with their particular set of circumstances, and at the end, she’d tell him she loved him.

It didn’t matter if he was able to say it back or not. Even if he wasn’t ready, she could wait for him, she could, but she still felt her heart drop at the image of his appalled face.

No.

Even if he didn’t love her yet, Vision was definitely attracted to her. There was no way _that_ would be his reaction.

Wanda took a deep breath and relaxed, almost skipping towards her apartment in her excitement.

They had planned to watch a rom com together that night, starting it at the same time and video-calling while they watched, but Wanda took out her phone and texted him once she was back home.

* * *

**Vizh**

15:45

dinner before the movie?

* * *

She barely got her coat and hat off when she heard her phone vibrate on the table.

* * *

**Vizh**

15:46

Of course. Anything specific?

* * *

Wanda smiled.

While she hadn’t thought of that before, she liked the idea.

They could cook the same thing and it would be almost as if they were truly sharing a meal.

* * *

**Vizh**

15:48

hmm, do you still have the recipe for my pasta?

* * *

She had cooked it for him during her stay and Vision had loved it so much she had decided to give him the recipe. She supposed a meal that meant something to them both was the perfect choice for what she was planning to do.

* * *

**Vizh**

16:00

I do, although I have cooked it so often I don’t really need it anymore.

* * *

Wanda blushed as she read the message, choosing to believe he had made the pasta that much because it reminded him of her.

* * *

**Vizh**

16:01

7 PM, it’s a date ;)

* * *

Once the food was ready, Wanda made sure she looked her best, her crimson dress and smoky eyes proving to be the right choice when she connected her camera and was met with a stunned silence.

“Wow,” Vision whispered, doing a double take as he drank her in. “You look… wow.”

Wanda chuckled, giving him a once-over as well, before responding with: “you’re not half bad yourself, Vizh.”

He truly wasn’t, the sweater he wore the day they met fitting his body as if it was made just for him, and if she closed her eyes Wanda could still feel its softness under her fingers.

“Might I ask what the occasion is?” Vision asked, finally managing to string together a sentence, and Wanda grinned, not willing to tell him just yet.

“Oh, I just wanted to have a romantic evening with my boyfriend,” she stated, pouring some wine into her glass.

“How could I possibly say no to that,” Vision chuckled, filling up his own glass.

Despite being sure of her feelings, Wanda found it hard to broach the subject, even after both of their plates were empty and Vision was smiling so warmly her fingers were twitching from the effort it took not to reach out and run them over her laptop’s screen.

“Wanda, is everything alright?” he asked, frowning slightly and running his fingers absentmindedly through his beard once he noticed the expression on her face.

“Oh, yes, of course,” she assured him, before inhaling deeply. “I just… I miss you. I miss being able to touch you, and kiss you, and I-”

The words were stuck in her throat, no matter how much she wanted to say them, and just as she felt anxiety gripping at her, Vision spoke again.

“And I miss you, Wanda. I can’t stop thinking about you and it doesn’t help that every room in the house reminds me of the moments we spent there,” he admitted.

Wanda smiled, finally regaining her confidence, because if that wasn’t a love confession, she didn’t know what was.

“I want more of those moments, Vizh. I… I love you,” she told him, watching as his eyes widened.

“You… you do?” Vision asked, a faint smile pulling at his lips, and Wanda nodded, her heart beating too fast for her to smile back just yet.

Vision closed his eyes, smiling, and Wanda wished she could reach through the cold screen, run her fingers through his hair and beard and pull him in for a kiss like she’d yearned to do ever since she had left, but she was forced to sit there instead, waiting anxiously for a response, any kind of a response.

“I love you too, Wanda, so much,” he replied, making her heart skip a beat before continuing rapidly, and Wanda felt all the nervousness slowly melt away.

Vision loved her back.

He loved her back.

She was more to him than just incredibly good sex.

It took a couple of moments for his words to truly sink in before she was giggling, repeating those three words over and over and hearing them back from him.

They were the most beautiful sound in the world, and she finally gave up on her restraint, running her fingers over his face on her laptop. If the look in his eyes and the glimpse of his hand she caught were anything to go by, Vision was doing the same thing, and the thought of the two of them connected in that way made her melt.

“I really want to kiss you now,” she whispered, running the fingers of her other hand lightly over her lips.

“Then imagine you are,” Vision suggested, leaning closer to the screen. “Imagine it’s my lips touching yours, my breath tickling your neck as I whisper my love for you against every inch of your body.”

Wanda shivered, her fingers moving slowly towards her neck as he spoke. His final words brought on a whimper of his name, and he smiled a lopsided grin before he continued.

“I fully intend to do that the next time I see you, but for now, your own touch will have to do.”

The huskiness in his voice made Wanda groan, and she fought against the instinct to close her eyes. She didn’t want to miss even a second of their call.

“Touch yourself for me, Wanda,” he whispered, and she allowed her fingers to fall to her cleavage, running them teasingly up and down the exposed skin.

Wanda reveled in the intensity of Vision’s gaze on her, the heat in his eyes barely concealed by the cold screen.

“Like this?” she teased, toying with the hem of her dress but not touching where either of them wanted.

“Lower,” Vision growled, his voice dropping and sending heat pooling between her legs.

Wanda smirked before obeying and spreading her palm over her breast, the silky material of the dress dragging over her aching nipple.

She bit her lip, her left hand gently squeezing the soft flesh underneath it, while the other ran over her neck, mimicking the path Vision’s lips had burned into her skin.

Vision groaned, tipping his head backwards as he watched her, and Wanda knew he was fighting the urge to reach into his pants and touch himself as well.

She licked her lips slowly, not letting him look away even for a moment. She intended to make that urge even more overpowering.

With that in mind, she brought her right hand to her mouth, sucking two fingers inside. Vison rewarded her with another low groan and a weak: “god, Wanda,” as she twirled her tongue around them, getting them wet and moaning at the thought of Vision’s cock replacing them.

“Yes, my love?” she asked, dragging her fingers down her sternum and leaving a wet trail on her path towards her neglected nipple.

Vision moaned at the term of endearment, and she could see him gripping desperately at the edge of the table once her hand finally slipped under the hem of her dress.

“Oh, darling, please, I… I need to see you,” he begged, and how could she possibly say no to that?

She made quick work of the zipper, slipping her dress down her shoulders just enough that her breasts were now exposed to his heated gaze before going back to fondling them.

His eyes widened once he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra, and Wanda took a couple of moments to simply enjoy the way his awe made her feel.

“What would you do if you were here, Vizh,” she asked, alternating between tugging on both of her nipples and gently caressing them to take out the sting.

Vision made an unarticulated sound at the question, pulling at the collar of his sweater, and Wanda chuckled, heady at the thought of affecting him this much.

“I would worship every part of your body until all the days we spent apart turned insignificant. I would give you so much pleasure you’d be begging me to stop,” he promised, and it was her turn to make unarticulated sounds.

“Viiizh,” she whined, her touch turning rougher under Vision’s hungry gaze.

“Show me more,” he demanded, voice strained, and Wanda slowly started to edge her dress downwards until she remembered Vision was still fully clothed.

“Only if you show me as well,” she countered. She didn’t have to wait for long, his sweater was over his head in an instant, leaving her with a mouthwatering sight of his naked torso.

“Mmm,” she moaned, standing up and letting her dress pool around her ankles.

“I want to run my nails over your abs, leaving tiny marks just to soothe them with my tongue as I travel downwards,” she told him, voice sultry as her hands travelled down her own abdomen. Vision’s movements mimicked hers, but his table was blocking her view and she just wouldn’t have that.

“Bedroom, now,” she demanded, and they both scrambled to move their laptops, making sure the other had the best view possible.

“Show me what I do to you, Vizh,” she whispered, shimmying out of her panties, and Vision finally shucked off his pants and underwear, uncovering his straining cock.

He was laying on his side, far enough from the laptop that she could see his face as well, and the look on his face almost made her come on the spot.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, wrapping his hand around his erection and slowly jerking it, the sight making Wanda whimper.

“So perfect, ugh, touch that pretty pussy for me, darling” he told her through his teeth, reminding her that she was frozen in place as she watched him, the desire for her own pleasure completely forgotten.

She laid down on the bed, adjusting the screen slightly, and trailed her fingers down her stomach at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Wanda…” he whispered, voice strained, and she finally had mercy on him, plunging two fingers inside her as she used the heel of her palm to rub her clit.

“Like this?” she asked, biting her lip at the sight of him. Oh, how she wanted to replace his hand with her mouth, take him in until he could take no more… Or perhaps feel him stretching her pussy so much better than her fingers ever could…

“Another,” he grit out, his pace slightly faster now, and Wanda added a third finger, moaning at the sensation.

“It can’t compare,” she whispered, doing her best to match the pace of his hand, “ah… it can’t compare to having _you_ inside me.”

“Soon, Wanda, ahhh, I promise, soon,” he rambled, arching his back as he pumped himself.

Wanda didn’t know how long she could hold out anymore, it was all getting to be too much. The huskiness of his voice, the hair falling in his eyes, the twitching of his abs with the effort of keeping his own orgasm at bay and the scorching hot image of his hand wrapped around his cock all threatened to undo her.

“Shit, Vizh,” she whimpered, only to be met with: “come for me Wanda,” and she did, closing her eyes and letting her orgasm wash through her. She opened them just in time to see him grab a napkin from the nightstand and his grunt and the look on his face when he came almost sent her flying towards another one.

“Wow, I needed that,” she chuckled once she was fully back to her senses, and Vision laughed as well, stretching his arms above his head before turning towards her again.

“Most definitely,” he replied, and lord, that smile could surely light up the whole world.

“Did you mean it,” Wanda asked, a satisfied smile still spread over her face.

“Which part?” Vision asked, frowning slightly. “That I loved you? Of course, Wanda, I could never lie about something like that.”

Wanda’s smile widened.

While she hadn’t doubted it, hearing those three words again filled her with joy.

“I was actually asking about us seeing each other soon,” she clarified, watching as his frown disappeared and his eyes brightened.

“Well, uh, y-yes,” he stammered, “I’m not sure how much longer I can be apart from you. I didn’t want to bring it up sooner, because I wasn’t sure how you felt, but I’m thinking about moving to your city. We… we don’t have to live together if you don’t want to, but at least we’d have more than just video calls…”

Despite the idea of them being in the same city, in the same _apartment_ , warming her up inside, Wanda couldn’t help but frown.

“But what about your house? And your workshop,” she asked.

“I mean, I am sure I could open up a shop there as well, and rent out or sell my place here…” he started to explain, but Wanda couldn’t imagine the house that held so many memories falling into someone else’s hands.

“No, Vizh,” she interrupted him and watched his face fall.

“Oh… I… I see. It’s too soon, I understand,” he mumbled, but Wanda shook her head.

“It’s not that, it’s just… I don’t want you to give up on the house and the workshop and your beautiful village,” she explained, and raised her palm when he started to protest.

“I hate the life in the city, Vizh… I’ve wanted to move to the mountains for some time now anyway, and if we are going to live together, I want it to be right where the fate brought me to you. I want to make your home _ours_.”

Vision’s face brightened at her words, his eyes shining with excitement.

“You’d move here?” he asked, eyes wide with hope. “B-but, it’s in the middle of nowhere. And what about your work?”

“My job can easily enough be done from home. And if they refuse, I’ll find an employer who won’t. I _like_ the middle of nowhere, Vision, and I _love_ you. I want this,” she assured him.

It might be a big decision and it might have only been three months, but she finally felt _alive_ after Pietro’s death and she _did_ need a change of scenery. And who better to take that step with than the man who made her feel like the most cherished and desirable woman on the planet?

It was hard for her to pay attention to the movie afterwards, excitement coursing through her veins at the thought of moving in with him.

She spoke to her superiors the next week, and, to her relief, they agreed to let her work from home as long as she procured her own equipment. Still, it took another few weeks before her rental agreement expired and she was finally ready to leave the city behind.

Wanda could barely stay in her seat as she drove towards Vision’s house, the car filled almost to the brim with all of her belongings.

The ride seemed to take forever, the hours passing by painstakingly slowly, but eventually the sight of the “Dream Cars Workshop, 5 miles ahead” sign made her pulse quicken.

She parked into Vision’s driveway, bolting out of her car the moment she turned off the engine, and before she could even get to the door it was opening, uncovering her boyfriend and those blue eyes shining with excitement.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many _I love you_ 's and _I’ve missed you_ ’s, but they would all have to wait as Vision pulled her in for a kiss, the familiar feeling of his soft lips making her sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She felt him smile against her lips, the movement of his beard tickling her, and Wanda couldn’t help but smile back, pulling away to stare into his eyes.

The man that smiled down at her was the same man that let her into his house four months ago, but now he was welcoming her into _their_ house.

And this time… this time she was here to stay.


End file.
